Black Panther vs The Scout
Black Panther vs The Scout 'is ZombieSlayer23's 23rd DBX! Description ''Marvel vs TF2! They're strong and fast, but they sure do kick butt on the battlefield! Which fighter with impressive feats and weapons will come out on top? The King of Wakanda or TF2's fastest and stupidest fighter? Who do you want to win? Black Panther The Scout Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight After dealing with his enemies, Black Panther sheathed his claws and walked away from the bloody scene. Those enemies had infiltrated Wakanda, and Black Panther had made them pay. Black Panther heard a noise behind him, the snap of a twig. BP turned around quickly only to meet The Scout, whom was on his tip toes towards BP's private facility. Black Panther: What do you think you're doing? The sound caused Scout to jump in alarm, quickly grabbing his baseball bat and throwing it at BP. T'Challa quickly deflected the blow with his claws, causing the bat to roll away from him. The Scout took his chances and raced at BP. T'Challa, presuming The Scout was making a miserable mistake, swung his claws at The Scout. The Scout ducked under the blow, grabbed his once fallen bat, and smacked it into T'Challa's spine. Black Panther was thrown forwards, but the damage on him was very little. Black Panther: Looks like we're settling this the hard way. The Scout smiled. The Scout: Here I come! HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Theme of Savitar - CW's Flash - From 5:13) Black Panther hurls himself at The Scout with his claws extended. This took the man by surprise; he quickly bashed his baseball bat against Black Panther's hand, forcing T'Challa into the ground. The Scout followed up with a quick punch in T'Challa's gut before knocking him into the air with his bat. The Scout quickly pulled out his shotgun and fired it at Black Panther's gut, launching the superhero through one of his castle's wall. Presuming T'Challa was dead, The Scout started to flee the scene. But as soon as he heard a panther growl behind him, The Scout dropped his backpack and turned around. That wasn't enough. Black Panther wrapped his arms around The Scout's torso before slamming him into the ground, flipping backwards. The Scout yelled in pain and his bat dropped out of his grasp. Black Panther recovered from the attack, dropping his hands on the ground and launching himself upwards, picking himself off the ground. The Scout, slowly dragging himself across the floor, tried to reach his baseball bat. Black Panther quickly stomped on The Scout's outstretched arm. Scout snatched his hand backwards and pushed his leg into T'Challa's, knocking Black Panther into the ground. This gave Scout the opportunity to grab his BONK! Atomic Punch! and drink it fully. Bright lights surrounded Scout, signing his invulnerability. The Scout: Try touchin' me now, cupcake! Black Panther swung his fist at The Scout, but his hand instantly rebounded upon impact. Black Panther, confused and annoyed, tried attacking again, but the same result happened like the first punch. The Scout quickly flipped into the air and bashed his heel into T'Challa's head, knocking him into the ground. The Scout proceeded to smack his bat into the sides of Black Panther's head multiple times, blood oozing from the high tech suit. The light eventually faded out of Scout, and as he brought his bat downwards on BP, the superhero caught it with his bare hands. Black Panther: Not invulnerable now, aren't you? (Cue: Theme of Doctor Strange - Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3) Black Panther quickly snapped the bat in half and pulled out his Energy Daggers. The Scout jumped off of BP in alarm and avoided several attacks from Black Panther with the dagger. At one point the dagger slit The Scout across the chest, causing blood to drip onto the ground. The Scout staggered away from Black Panther, gripping his new wound tightly. His vision clouded before feeling a sharp kick in the gut, launching him backwards. The Scout's vision cleared up. He watched as BP rushed at The Scout, but he had a better idea than taking the offensive. The Scout quickly pulled out several of his Flying Guillotines and hurled them at BP. Taking this by surprise, T'Challa managed to duck under several of the daggers in slow motion. Some managed to graze him. Two of them impaled him in either the arm or the gut, but BP managed to brush it off. He reached The Scout and leaped onto The Scout's head before taking him into the ground. The Scout, running low on options, attempted pulling out his pistol, but BP just knocked it out of his grasp. T'Challa: This is over. Surrender before you get hurt even more. The Scout smiled. The Scout: Not yet it aint'! '' The Scout pulled out his Batsaber and swung it into Black Panther's leg, leaving a massive scar across his leg. T'Challa cried in pain. This gave The Scout the chance to land a Jumping Punch into T'Challa's head, knocking him into the ground. The Scout quickly lifted the saber and smiled. The Scout: ''Aha, later dude! The Scout brought the saber down.... Only to bash the ground. T'Challa had avoided the attack and appeared behind Scout. T'Challa leaped into the air and managed to land a triple kick into Scout's gut, launching him into the air. BP leaped into the air and slammed his claws right into the top of Scout's head, knocking him into the ground and through a wall. The Scout, his weapon dropped and his artillery unavailable, could only cry for help before a dagger was thrown in a blur and impaled into flesh. The lifeless corpse drooped to the ground as T'Challa was seen walking away from the scene. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Black Panther! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Marvel vs TF2' themed DBXs Category:'TF2 vs Marvel' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBX fights made for commemoration